


Like Children

by stardusting



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Gen, let sleeping boys lie, mama!camio, platonic sleeping together, slight spoilers if you only watched the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardusting/pseuds/stardusting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camio likes being the Head Boy, not because he can tell people when it’s time for bed, but because he is the one that makes sure everyone is comfortable and hopefully sleeping peacefully at night. Maybe his too kind heart will be his downfall, but he doesn’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Children

He isn’t quite sure of the time, but Camio has been around the school long enough to know that it was almost time for the lights to be turned out and the boys to head off to bed for rest.

He likes being the Head Boy not because he can tell the others that it’s time for bed, but because he is the one that ushers the littler ones off. His heart softens at how they say they aren’t sleepy, and try their best to hide their yawns and rub their large and tired eyes with the palms of their hands. With a small nod, he will indulge them and say that of course they aren’t tired, but in the end he is the one that carries one or two back (the same ones that said they weren’t sleepy in any way possible) just because they dozed off on their tiny feet while walking.

He doesn’t find any trouble in it, because it makes him feel a bit more human and closer to each of them. He knows he will outlive them all, and that in itself makes the boy slightly upset and maybe even a little sad, and that is why he is willing to help whenever needed.

It’s sentimental and a sign of weakness, but he – like all humans – are weakened by emotions and tend to grow attachments that demons shouldn’t let take root in the first place. But he does, and he idly thinks that it will probably be his downfall if he was to ever experience one but he doesn’t seem to care.

Camio is at the last of his rounds now, and enters the lounge room. It seems to be emptied, and it is always like this because word of lights out spreads rapidly through the dorm. The only ones left are the two little ones that stuck around him despite their constant yawning and an odd, but not particularly so, trio on the couch.

He walks to them quietly, careful as he checks to see if anyone of them is awake or sleeping. And they are and he really isn’t surprised. That was the only way for them to not have caused some sort of uproar like they normally do when together. He doesn’t mind though, because they don’t cause any damage and watching them proves to be some of the best entertainment around in the school.

They probably fell asleep around the same time, considering how close they were to each other, William especially since he was the one in the middle. He politely asks the boys to go retrieve a blanket from the storage, and they do so without a complaint, heads nodding excitedly before running off.

It is Sitri who looks to be the most comfortable with the situation (though he will not deny the fact that they all look rather at peace) with his head resting on the blond’s shoulder and a can of cookies in his hand and bows lacing his hair. The bows were probably the work of some other students, and seeing Sitri with bows and ribbons in his hair was one of the regular sights, so he leaves them there. The can released from the other’s grasp though, and placed on the table in front of them; because when it falls everyone would wake up.

Camio notices, with slight amusement, that when William sleeps, there no furrow in his brow from being analytical and deny everything that he can’t explain. It makes him like just a bit younger. The head boy retrieves the book from the underclassman’s loose grip, setting it on the table with a slightly interested look. A book of theories was something that no child besides the blond would read in their free time. William is full of surprises.

Camio is the one that stops Dantalion’s head from its occasional bobbing, and with gentle fingers and a light touch does he push the other’s head to the side, watching as it lolls to the side and as his cheeks rests contently on William’s head of hair. To tell the truth, he is surprised that Dantalion does not snore, or maybe it’s too early to tell. For once he does look calm, and there is no concerned look on his face that he seems to get often these days. Waiting and wanting to be chosen is a rather nerve wracking thing, so he cannot blame him for the way his face often looks.

The tiny pattering of feet reach his ears, and he stands straighter to greet the boys, pushing his glasses up as he does so. With quiet thanks, he grabs the blanket out of their hands. It is soon unfolded, and with care does the demon with a much too human heart place the object over the three sleeping figures.

He knows well of their trials and tribulations, and would rather they rest instead of being woken up too early. The chances were high of one of them waking up in the night anyway, and then the others would soon follow after.

There is a small smile on the male’s lips as he gives his work and the three males a final look, and turning around on his heels does he usher the little ones back to the rooms, soft voice speaking of the day ahead, hoping that it would make them grow excited and actually want to sleep. It does, and both he and they are happy.

Camio likes being the Head Boy, not because he can tell people when it’s time for bed, but because he is the one that makes sure everyone is comfortable and hopefully sleeping peacefully at night.

Maybe his too kind heart will be his downfall, but he doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, thank you very much for reading.


End file.
